Aishiteru Zutto
by librastar
Summary: Raven's in love with someone but she's too afraid to tell. When she reads her favourite poem, it brings out the courage she needs...One shot Beast BoyRaven! R & R Plz...


Aishiteru Zutto 

Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's me, librastar again! Just a little something for all you Beast Boy and Raven fans out there (I'm one too). And in case you're wondering, Aishiteru Zutto is Japanese for I love you always. Anyway, after you've read this, remember to R & R!

"I'll say it again Star, I DO NOT LIKE BEAST BOY!" I yell. Starfire looks shocked at me. "Friend Raven, I…" she stammers. A lamp shatters and the books jump of the bookcase with a crash on the floor. I clench my fist. It's been a long time since I last lost my temper like this. More than a year, I should say. Good thing too, out of control powers to me mean only one thing – destruction.

I pick up the books and put them back in the bookcase. "Sorry," I say. Starfire looks mortified. "It is okay, friend Raven. I understand." And with that, she excuses herself and goes outside. As soon as the door closes, I heave a sigh. Why did I lose my temper? It's so not like me. It's usually Robin who shouts, and I'm the one calming him down, along with Star.

Maybe I just cracked up. Star had been persistently asking me that question, ever since she got together with Robin. Said that since she had found the love of her life, it was my turn. Funny she should choose Beast Boy. It's not like we have anything in common, not to mention the fact that we fight like cats and dogs. The guy just really pisses me off with his lame jokes!

Okay, Whoa there Raven. Who are you to say all these things? Don't forget, you're the one with the crush on Beast Boy. Great. I just admitted the fact that I swore I'd never admit to myself, least of all him. Sigh. But it's futile to hide it any longer. Even Robin asked me why I've been acting so weird lately. The truth is, I only act weird around Beast Boy. Right now, I've been trying my best to avoid him. But, whenever I'm slinking off to my room to meditate or read, the little guy just pops out of nowhere, asking me where I'm going. He always looks so cute, his big brown eyes remind him of a puppy, melting and beseeching. But the devil in me always sends him away with short, curt and rude remarks.

Sigh.

I pick up my book of poetry, a gift from Beast Boy for my fifteenth birthday. It had been his book. Funny to imagine Beast Boy reading. I turn to the page of my favourite poem .I remember that when he gave it to me, he mentioned that this had been his favourite poem as well. It's a half Japanese poem that touches my soul deeply. It reads as:

Aishiteru Zutto

I love you always

I promise I'll love you

Till the end of my days.

May you be dancing in the moonlight

Or basking in the sun's rays

Aishiteru Zutto

I'll love you always.

Aishiteru Zutto

I love you always

I really will love you

Till the end of my days

When the end of the world

Brings us parting of ways

Remember Aishiteru Zutto

And that I'll love you always.

As I read the four verses, my eyes fill with tears. How I wish Beast Boy could love me like that! But, how? How can I make it a reality? I'd been keeping this secret with me for nearly two years. But if I confessed my feelings to him…

The risk was a gamble I had to take. If I didn't tell him now, it was likely that I would never tell him. I squared my shoulders. Time to act.

As I was hurrying along the corridor, I passed Beast Boy. He smiled at me. "Yo Rae! Wanna hang out with me at the mall?" His face had a slight blush as he extended the invitation. Before I knew it, I had already replied, "No Beast Boy. Leave me alone." He looked really hurt. As he walked away, I quickly came to my senses. "Beast Boy!" I cried. He stopped. "What?" he asked, his face a picture of total sadness and rejection.

Quickly I blurted out, " Beast Boy, I like you!" He stopped and stared at me. I shifted my feet uncomfortably. Suddenly, I felt his hand pressing mine gently. I looked up at him. "Rae…do you mean it?" he asked softly. I nodded. He gave me a hug, which I willingly returned. At last, to be hugging my crush! It seemed to good to be true!

After we broke apart, he grinned at me. "Raven, I've been waiting two years for this moment!" he said happily. "Finally, my dream comes true!" He gave a little skip and clapped his hands. I blush. "Raven…" I smile at him. "Yes Beast Boy?" He gives me a peck on the cheek and whispers in my ear, " Raven, Aishiteru Zutto, I'll love you always."


End file.
